Users are becoming increasingly intent on ensuring that their personal documents remain private. To address this issue, companies have attempted to clarify their policies with respect to the manner in which their customers' documents are retained and shared with others (if applicable). In certain cases, a company may also encrypt the documents and/or selectively sanitize certain personal information items in the documents (such as names, social security numbers, etc.). However, these techniques are not fully satisfactory for reasons set forth herein.